Maskenball
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Seto Kaiba veranstaltet einen Maskenball. Doch die Person, von der er sich gewünscht hat das sie kommt, taucht nicht auf. Oder doch? SetoxJounouchi


_Allen Karnevalsfans gewidmet. Alaaf und Helau._

Maskenball

„Seto Kaiba veranstaltet einen Maskenball" Yuugi Muto sah erstaunt auf das Papier in seiner Hand. Damit hatte wohl keiner gerechnet. Und auch nicht mit dem was speziell für Yuugi unter der Einladung stand:  
"Wenn du als Pharao kommst bist du tot!"  
Yuugi lächelte sanft. Es lag ihm fern, drei Jahre nach dem Atemu gegangen war, als Pharao aufzutauchen. Aber was bezweckte Seto mit diesem Maskenball?  
„Lass uns hingehen" Jounouchi Katsuya, Mitbewohner in Yuugis kleiner WG, stand von seinem Bett auf und grinste breit,  
„umsonst futtern und Kaiba raten lassen wer unter der Maske steckt."  
„Ja wir sollten uns so verkleiden das er uns nicht erkennt."  
"Das dürfte bei dir etwas schwierig sein.""Wieso?"  
"Die Stachelfrisur lässt sich bestimmt schwer verstecken" lachte Jounouchi und musste im nächsten Moment fliehen.

„Sitzt auch alles richtig" Yuugi zupfte an seinem Umhang. Er ging als Tod. Man konnte nichts von ihm erkennen, nur die Hände. Selbst die Haare hatte er sich zusammengebunden damit sie unten blieben.  
„Ja" erklärte Jounouchi und nickte zustimmend. Dann betraten sie das riesige Gebäude der Kaiba Corporation. An ihnen vorbei gingen Kartenmonster, Ägypter und Clowns."Hey Yuugi, dahinten, der Robin Hood, ist das nicht Marik" lachte Jounouchi.  
„Nein das ist Ryou" Yuugi schüttelte den Kopf, „der Poseidon, das ist Marik. Sieh doch, die Ohrringe."  
„Stimmt. Lass uns schnell in den Saal gehen sonst futtert Ryou uns wieder alles weg." Jounouchi ging eilig vor, doch Yuugi konnte mit ihm nicht mithalten. Aber das störte seinen Magen nicht. Als armer Student war so ein kaltes Buffet, wie es in der Einladung versprochen worden war, der Himmel.  
Als er den Tisch dann sah achtete er nicht auf den Weg und...rannte voll in eine dunkle Gestalt hinein.Auf dem Boden sitzend sah er hoch. Vor ihm stand ein hochgewachsener Mann mit halblangem braunem Haar und gebräunter Haut. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Seidenhemd und darüber einen schwarzen Ledermantel. Dazu schwarze Stiefel und eine schwarze Maske die sein Gesicht aber nicht seine eisblauen Augen versteckte.  
_Kaiba_, schoss es Jou durch den Kopf, _hoffentlich erkennt er mich nicht_.  
„Entschuldigung" er reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand, „ich hoffe sie haben sich nicht wehgetan."_  
Er erkennt mich nicht_, Jou atmete tief durch und ließ sich aufhelfen, _seit wann ist er so höflich_.  
„Ist schon gut" der Student lächelte sanft, „ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet.""Ich hoffe sie amüsieren sich noch gut" Seto Kaiba ging an ihm vorbei um einige andere Gäste zu begrüßen.  
Jounouchi wollte sich dem Essen zuwenden aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm der Appetit vergangen, was einem Wunder glich.

„Sie haben gar nichts gegessen" Kaibas Stimme riss den jungen Mann aus den Gedanken, „nachdem sie es eben so eilig hatten zum Bufet zu kommen dachte ich der Tisch wäre jetzt leer."  
"Machen sie sich über mich lustig" wollte Jou wissen, wieso sollte er das Spielchen mal nicht spielen, Yuugi hatte er auch gesagt er solle sagen das Jounouchi zu Hause geblieben war.  
„Nein, es tut mir leid" Seto sah über das Geländer des Balkons an dem der junge Mann stand.  
„Sie sehen nicht sehr glücklich aus.""Es ist jemand nicht gekommen den ich erwartet habe."  
Jounouchi sah ihn erstaunt an, jeder der Freunde war gekommen, nur er selbst offiziell nicht.  
„Und wer war das?"  
"Ein alter...Freund...sicher ist er noch sauer auf mich."Da hatte Jounouchi auch eigentlich guten Grund zu. Hatte sich Seto doch bei ihrem letzten Treffen zu Weihnachten das Geschenk ausgelassen was Jou ihm gemacht hatte.  
„Wieso sollte er das sein" jetzt wollte der Student es genau wissen.  
„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, zu Weihnachten. Ich hab sein Geschenk lächerlich gemacht.""Das sollte man nicht tun."  
"Ich weiß, sicher hat er sich Mühe gegeben es auszusuchen. Aber, ich wollte einfach nicht zugeben das es mir gefallen hat."  
"Was haben sie mit dem Geschenk gemacht."  
"Steht in meinem Schlafzimmer im Regal."  
"Ich denke wenn sie ihm das sagen würden dann würde er sich sehr freuen." Jou freute sich wirklich, die kleine Tonfigur vom weißen Drachen war echt schwer zu bekommen. Und das Seto diese Figur in sein Schlafzimmer gestellt hatte...das war etwas besonderes. Aber noch wollte der Student sich nicht zu erkennen geben, das war erst um Mitternacht an der Reihe.  
„Glauben sie" Seto sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf,  
„es ist wohl zu spät.""Wäre es ihnen denn wichtig, wenn ihr Freund ihnen verzeiht." Kaiba nickte nur.  
„Wieso" wollte Jou wissen."Weil..." Setos Augen funkelten merkwürdig,   
"...ach das ist nicht so...wichtig."  
"Ist es ihnen peinlich."  
Seto nickte nur.  
„Ich werde es niemandem verraten" versprach der Student für Journalismus.  
„Na ja...er ist...ich bin..." Seto strich sich durch das Haar. Einen Moment später erriet Jounouchi die Gedanken des Leiters der Kaiba Corporation. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, wirklich nicht. Unmöglich!Und was war wenn doch? Die Augen von Seto Kaiba schienen es zu verraten.  
„Verliebt" fragte Jounouchi heiser. Seto nickte und der junge Mann schluckte hart.  
„Wieso gerade in ihn?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht...irgendwann konnte ich nur noch an ihn denken und da wusste ich das es passiert war." Seto schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„So schlimm" fragte Jou, langsam gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Ein angenehmes Gefühl erfüllte ihn, er wurde geliebt, von dem Mann der ihn früher am meisten gehasst hatte.  
„Ja, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen."  
"Sie könnten zu ihm gehen."  
"Das hier ist mein Abschiedsball" er deutete auf den Saal hinter sich,"Ich fliege in drei Tagen mit Mokuba nach Australien. Wir steigen in das Videospielgeschäft ein und wollen uns dort ein neues Imperium aufbauen."  
"Australien" Jou schluckte erneut hart,  
„was hätten sie getan wenn er heute gekommen wäre und ihnen verziehen hätte."  
"Ich hätte ihn gefragt ob er mit mir kommt."  
Seto sah die verschleierte Person neben ihm seufzend an, wieso erzählte er das eigentlich alles einem Fremden? Na egal, jemand anderes würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht zuhören.  
_Australien_, Jou seufzte im Gedanken, das war so weit weg und gerade als er dieses wunderschöne Gefühl des Geliebt-werdens in sein Herz eingeschlossen hatte wurde ihm eben dieses gebrochen.  
„Ich denke er hätte zugesagt" Jou nickte zustimmend, noch war nichts verloren,  
„sie sollten zu ihm gehen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten."  
"Nein" Seto schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann zum Saal um,  
„es ist zu spät. Viel zu spät." Er ging wieder in das Gebäude und ließ Jounouchi alleine draußen stehen. Doch der war nicht der Meinung des Leiters der Kaiba Corporation. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Und Jou hatte schon einen Plan. Doch der sah vor das er vor der Enttarnung um Null Uhr verschwand.  
Er sah auf seine Uhr, eine Stunde hatte er noch, das reichte um sich noch ein wenig den Bauch vorher vollzuschlagen.

„Seto da ist Besuch für dich" Mokuba stürmte in das Schlafzimmer seines Bruders der gerade seine Sachen zusammen packte.  
„Jetzt noch" war die brummelige Antwort.  
„Ja" Mokuba strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Das gefiel Seto nicht, es bedeutete das sein Bruder etwas wusste was er nicht wusste, und das er die Überraschung vielleicht nicht mögen würde.  
„Wer ist es?"  
"Das darf ich nicht sagen. Er wartet draußen auf der Terrasse." Mit diesen Worten war Mokuba gegangen. Das machte er immer damit sein großer Bruder ihn nicht weiter ausfragte.  
Seto seufzte leise. Auf der Terrasse, schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit der unbekannten Person. Schmerzhaft, weil es ihn auch gleichzeitig an Jounouchi erinnerte. Wenn er doch nicht immer dieselben Fehler gemacht hätte, dann wäre er jetzt vielleicht glücklich.  
Tief durchatmend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Terrasse. Sicher nur ein Geschäftspartner oder höchstens Yuugi.  
Als er sie erreichte glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Da saß das Objekt seiner Liebe und Begierde auf dem Geländer, sah sich wartend um und als er ihn entdeckte lächelte Jou.  
Was wollte er? Wieso war er an diesem Tag gekommen? Nun wo Seto so gut wie im Flieger nach Australien saß.  
Mit eiskalter Miene trat er auf den jungen Studenten zu. Er durfte seine Gefühle nicht zeigen, nicht bevor er wusste was Jounouchi wollte. Auch wenn er am liebsten vor dem jungen Mann auf die Knie fallen würde um ihn anzubetteln ihn zu begleiten."Du gehst also fort" begrüßte Jou seinen alten Widersacher.  
„Ja" erklärte Kaiba tonlos.  
„Ohne dich zu verabschieden."  
"Du warst ja nicht auf dem Maskenball."  
"Kein Wunder."  
"Ja." Es lag nicht in seiner Natur sich zu entschuldigen.  
„Ist schon okay" Jou sah von ihm weg,"ich kann das verstehen. Ich glaube das nennt man Flucht."  
"Das ist keine Flucht" schimpfte Seto, was unterstellte der Student ihm da?  
„Nein gar nicht" Jou schüttelte seinen blonden Kopf lachend, dann sprang er vom Geländer und zog zwei Koffer unter einem nahen Gebüsch hervor,  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt noch einen Platz im Flugzeug frei."  
Stille trat ein, totenstille. Seto Kaiba sah wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Koffer. Dann glitt ein leises Lächeln über seine Lippen, er wandte sich zum Haus um und rief:  
"Mokuba, sag dem Piloten das wir noch einen Fluggast für ihn haben." Er wollte ins Haus laufen doch Jou hielt ihn auf. Drückte ihm ein Tuch in die Hand, das kannte Seto doch...er sah zu Jounouchi, der lächelte nur sanft.  
"Ich dich auch" flüsterte der junge Mann mit den blonden Haaren und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Seto Kaiba das Gefühl das es Zeit für ein glückliches Lachen war.

Ein wirklich glückliches Lachen.

_Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch. Wenn ja dann hinterlasst mir ein paar Kommentare. Wenn nicht, bitte auch_.


End file.
